


Wash Away My Sins

by Digitalwave



Series: When You Are Real [2]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 06:51:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4091122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Digitalwave/pseuds/Digitalwave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Most days were good, most days he could feel the memory of Steve's Bucky, deep down in his soul. But there were days, fuck, there were days, when James knew the truth. No amount of water could ever wash his sins away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash Away My Sins

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters in this artwork remain the property of themselves and their related production companies. None of the pretties belong to me, I'm only borrowing them.
> 
> Notes: If you'd like to play around with any of my images, whether as icons, wallpapers or whatever, just ask. Credit would be nice.


End file.
